1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to display interface input device, particularly with rollers. Input device can be used to point to and select objects on a display screen of, e.g., a computer, TV, cellular telephone, car radio or a function control device for a car. It can be used without a display screen but with other sensory feedback such as audio.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art shows different pointing devices like mouse, track ball, stylus, wobble plate, wiggle stick, and touch panel to move cursor on display and make selections. Neither of them has solved the problem of portability or sensitivity. Stationary mouse is dependent on flat, planar operating surface.
Apple Isopoint (TM) unit has been used in laptop computers. The Isopoint (TM) system has a cylinder mounted below space bar. The cylinder rotates axially and slides longitudinally. Device takes space and making a straight line is difficult. Straight lines is especially important when using a pointing devise in graphic programs.
Track ball devisee""s cursors tend to wiggle instead of moving straight. This is especially annoying if user wants to draw straight horizontal or vertical lines. Unfortunately during rotation when users thumb reaches trackball""s side the contact with the ball disappears and users thumb drops off the ball. This unwanted feature usually causes sudden movement of the track ball and operation has to be started again from the beginning.
In touch pads, wiggle stick, wobble plates and inertial mice cursor movement operate electrically. Cursor is moved in standard predetermined speed over the screen. These devices usually lack the sensitivity of mechanically connected mouse. Cursor is difficult to place over an icon. Cursor travels over objects and user has to make several correctional movements before desired cursor position is reached. A touch panel takes valuable space and tend to be sensitive to dirt, moisture and oils.
Touch screen pointing pen devises are used in handheld computers. Because of additional touch sensitive layers in front of the screen the screen looks darker than standard displays.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,669 issued to Stobbs et al. mouse with a microphone is disclosed. This mouse is dependent on mouse matt and flat table top and cursor cannot be moved when the mouse is in hand. In order to move cursor Stobbs mouse has to be placed on flat surface.